The existing low power submersible motor and protector with power range 3.1 KW-6.2 KW which conforms to the National Standard of GB/T16750.1˜16750.3-1997 is designed with separate structure to be convenient for machining and transportation due to the complicated structure and overlength of the protector and the motor shaft and protector shaft are connected by a coupling while being used. The protector and submersible motor with separate structure also make the different component structure complicated, that is, the submersible motor must have a assembly head base next to the protector, a trust bearing must be set outside of assembly head base to support the shaft and release the axial force; The protector must have an assembly base next to the motor and a seal seat and a center support seat must be set between the assembly head base and assembly base, a thrust bearing must be set on the center support seat to support the transmission shaft and release the axial force, and a mechanical seal which resists sand, impurity and well fluid must independently be set outside of the assembly base and side of the center support seat. As a result of the above the protector is divided into three chambers by the different functional bases. The installation and downhole operating has some difficulty after the transmission shaft of the above protector with complicated structure connects with the main shaft of motor.
Inventive Content
The present utility model relates to low power oil filled submersible motor and its protector with easy installation and operating, which is designed for resolving the technology problem that it's difficult for the above said submersible motor and protector with separate structure to install and operate.
The present utility model uses the following technology: one end of the shared assembling base supports and fixes the motor housing and another end supports and fixes the protector housing, the submersible motor has a main shaft to connect through the protector, the end of the assembling base connecting with the protector has a thrust bearing to support the motor shaft and form a thrust bearing chamber with the seal base of protector, the shared assembling base has a connecting passage for cooling oil to connect the inner chamber of the motor with the chamber of the thrust bearing of the protector the isolation chamber where the bag is put in is formed between the seal base and assembly head base of the protector, a mechanical seal is provided outside the assembly head base for acting on the transmission shaft.
The present utility model also may use the following technical measures:
The housing of the said protector is supported by the shared assembling base and seal base of the protector, the housing is connected with the related base by thread.
The said shared assembling base is connected with the motor housing by an inner end plate at the housing end, the shared assembling base has the bolts to connect with the screw holes on the inner end plate.
The technical effect and advantages of this utility model are: This structure makes the different component parts simplified reasonably, comparing with the separate structure, the submersible motor part omits the thrust bearing, the protector part omits the center support base and the mechanical seal of its side, which makes this combined protector become two chambers structure and make the total length of the protector shortened obviously. The shared assembling base of this combined structure replaces the submersible motor assembly head base and protector assembly base of the separate structure so that the submersible motor and protector become a integrative body by rigid connecting, it's very convenient for transportation and downhole installation and operating. Testing shows that not only every technical criteria of this combined structure conforms to the national standard of GB/T16750.1˜16750.3-1997 but also the total length is shortened obviously, taking the product with 60 HZ, 7.5 HP as example, the total length of this combined structure is only 1331 mm and which is 1500 mm shorter than the total length of former separate structure. This utility model has the obvious advantage of simple structure, small body, low cost and easy transportation and operating.